Who's Your Daddy?
by DrakkenFan
Summary: Kim is mysteriously pregnant, and doesn’t know how it happened. Will she find out who the father is? Humor. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Perfect Child

"**Who's Your Daddy?"**

**Chapter 1 – "The Perfect Child"**

Monkey Fist stood in his castle's library and poured himself a cup of tea. He had recently discovered an ancient text from an old temple, and was reading through it. Holding the scroll in one of his genetically engineered monkey feet, he excitedly read the detailed history of the secret masters of monkey kung-fu. They had perfected many aspects of the martial art he loved so dearly. A whole line of monkey kung-fu masters had existed within one family, passing their secret knowledge on to their sons.

Monkey Fist sighed. He had no son to pass his knowledge onto someday. He was the world's leading master of monkey kung fu, all five forms of it. He had trained monkeys in some of the basics. They were a natural at monkey kung fu, but they lacked the intelligence of a human being. He often dreamed of having a child, and training him or her in the art of monkey kung fu. He looked over the top of the ancient scroll at his girlfriend DNAmy. She was across the room, trying to pull one of her toy cuddlebuddys out of the mouth of one of her genetically-mutated mixed-species pets.

"Darling, I've been thinking…", said Monkey Fist.

"Yes, Hunny Bunny?", said DNAmy looking up at him.

"Have you ever thought about having children?", he asked her, with a suggestive smile.

"Oh Monty! I just love children! I'd love to have one. But…But I'm afraid I can't have any. I'm infertile. Actually, my pets are kind of like children to me", she said, hugging a bizarre iguana rabbit creature she had created during her genetic experiments.

Monkey Fist frowned for a moment, then suddenly thought of an idea. DNAmy was the world's greatest geneticist. Why would he want to even bother trying to have a child the normal way, when they could create a genetically perfect child together in her lab. The child could have DNAmy's genius intelligence, Monkey Fist's athletic ability, and a truly monkey-like body, with a tail and everything! Monkey Fist smiled and discussed his idea with DNAmy. They headed down the stairs into her genetics lab together, and began to work. After a few weeks of compiling their DNA together, with the DNA of a monkey, and some extra genetic enhancements, they had created the embryo that would become their perfect child. The only problem was, they needed someone to carry the child for them. DNAmy had a hysterectomy, and without a womb, was unable to be pregnant.

As they thought about the problem, Monkey Fist said jokingly, "Wouldn't it be funny, if we secretly implanted the embryo in our arch-enemy Kim Possible? She'd have no idea how she got pregnant. Imagine her trying to save the world with a huge pregnant belly? She wouldn't be able to stop any of our schemes in that condition."

Monkey Fist and DNAmy looked at eachother, and realized that wasn't a bad idea. Plus it would be great revenge on Kim Possible for all the trouble she had caused them. It was decided- they would use Kim Possible to carry their child.

They placed the frozen embryo in a special storage container, and took Monkey Fist's private jet to Middleton.


	2. Kim is Pregnant

**Chapter 2**

Kim Possible was sleeping silently in her room, unaware that her window was slowly being opened. A man dressed in black ninja garb, swiftly and silently entered the room. He looked at the sleeping Kim and saw she had a bare mid-drift as usual. He sprayed knock out gas in her face so she would not wake up or feel the injection. Then, reaching into his pocket, he procured a long syringe. He raised it up and brought it down onto Kim's exposed belly, injecting the embryo into her womb. He left the room as silently as he had entered, leaving behind no trace. When he got outside, Monkey Fist pulled off his ninja mask and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend DNAmy.

"Looks like we're going to have a baby", he said, and she smiled.

A few weeks later, Kim began to feel sick. She kept vomiting every morning and she didn't know what was wrong. Her period was very late, but she was a virgin, so the idea that she could be pregnant did not cross her mind. She decided to let Wade scan her using the Kimmunicator to see if there was anything weird.

"Whoa… this is way weird", said Wade over the kimmunicator.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Kim.

"You're pregnant", said Wade.

"What!", asked Kim.

"And… it's not a normal pregnancy. The genetic structure is not normal. It seems like a bizarre type of clone. Someone's weird idea of a scientific experiment", said Wade.

"So we're talking Drakken here?", said Kim.

"Sounds likely", said Wade, "I'll try to locate Drakken's lair for you, so you can find out exactly what's going on. I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Wade," said Kim

'This time Drakken has gone too far', thought Kim to herself. Sure he was a mad scientist always trying to take over the world, but secretly injecting her with a mutant baby crossed the limit big time. She looked at her belly. Could she really be pregnant? This was too weird.

Suddenly she realized she needed to meet Ron for breakfast at Bueno Nacho. Bueno Nacho was introducing the new breakfast chimuritto today. She couldn't wait to see Ron. After Kim and Ron had shared their first kiss at the prom three months earlier, they were inseparable. In fact, she was falling in love with him.

She arrived at Bueno Nacho and saw Ron already seated at a table.

"Hey KP. I already ordered you a breakfast chimuritto. Sit down and enjoy the wonder that is Bueno Nacho", said Ron with his characteristically large smile.

Kim looked at the cheese and bean covered mess of food in front of her, then leaned over and vomited.

"EEEWW… Sick and Wrong!", shouted Ron, as he tried to wipe the vomit off his shirt.

"Sorry Ron," said Kim cleaning up the mess, "It's morning sickness. Drakken got me pregnant."

"What!", said Ron, "Did you just say that _Drakken_ got youpregnant!"

"Yeah, Wade's trying to locate his lair right now," said Kim.

"Are you saying you actually had sex with Drakken, and now you're pregnant with his baby! You CHEATED ON ME with DRAKKEN!", said Ron, now shouting at the top of his lungs. He was breathing heavily and looked like he was either going to faint or vomit, or both.

"NO! Eeeww! I did NOT have sex with anyone! Especially not Drakken! He must have somehow secretly injected me with this mutant baby", said Kim.

Ron's breathing slowed back to normal and he sat back down, "So you didn't cheat on me?"

"No, of course not! This must be one of Drakken's weird schemes. Like the time he tried to make clones of me to fight me", said Kim.

"So what are you going to do?", asked Ron.

"Find Drakken, and find out what's going on," said Kim.

Suddenly, Kim's kimmunicator beeped, and Wade showed up on the screen.

"I think I've found Drakken's lair," he said.


	3. Drakken gets a Laugh

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Drakken sat at his work table in his dark island lair. He was working on creating a new mind control device that would give him control over the minds of anyone within about 1000 feet of it. He wasn't having much luck getting it to work. His assistant Shego was seated in a comfortable chair on the other side of the room, filing her nails. She didn't know what he was working on.

He decided to test the device again. He closed up the maintenance panel and activated the mind control beam. He looked over at Shego. She continued filing her nails, and didn't seem to be under mind control.

"Shego?", he asked.

"Yeah?", she said.

"Could you stand up and do a chicken dance?", he asked her.

"What! Could you stop being weird just for once? Why don't you go watch tv or something!", said Shego.

"Hmmm… it's still not working", said Drakken quietly to himself, as he turned off the device.

"Wait, you aren't trying to do mind control on me again?", asked Shego, lighting up her green glowing hands menacingly.

"Uh.. no. Of course not!", said Drakken.

"What is that device you have there?", asked Shego, angrily.

Suddenly, Kim Possible smashed through an air vent and jumped into the room. She had an extremely angry look on her face. Drakken and Shego both turned around surprised.

"Kim Possible!", shouted Drakken.

"DRAKKEN! I am going to KILL you!", shouted Kim.

Drakken stood behind Shego, somewhat frightened. Had Kim Possible lost her mind?

"I can't believe you got me PREGNANT!", shouted Kim.

Shego dropped her nail file in shock, and turned around to look at Drakken. He looked as surprised as her.

"You slept with _her_!", asked Shego in shock, "With Kim Possible!"

"No!", said Drakken, "Kim Possible, what are you talking about? Have you lost your mind? Are you on drugs?"

"Drakken I know it was you, so don't play dumb," said Kim, "Who else would inject me with a mutant clone baby."

Drakken burst out laughing. He hadn't done anything to Kim Possible. But the villain who was responsible, sure had a sense of humor.

"Kim Possible, pregnant with a mutant baby! Now why didn't I think of that?", Drakken said, "This is too perfect! When you ever find out who did this, let me know. I want to send him a thank you note! This is the best laugh I've had in months! Hahahahahaha"

Shego got over the shock of it and started laughing too, "Kimmie, why don't you go ask that buffoon side kick of yours if he's the father? If anyone could impregnate you with a mutant baby, it's him!"

Drakken and Shego were both in fits of laughter. Kim became embarrassed and began to think they really weren't responsible.

'So, if it wasn't Drakken, then who really did do this to me?', she thought to herself. As Drakken and Shego were still laughing and making jokes, Kim jumped back up through the air shaft and left. She had to figure out who was responsible and why.


	4. Gone into hiding

**Chapter 4**

Kim headed home in disappointment. Ron tried to comfort her, but she felt so embarrassed. Normally she wouldn't care what Drakken and Shego thought of her, but she had just barged into their lair, accusing Drakken of getting her pregnant. She didn't like to look like a fool in front of anyone, villains included.

When she got home she layed on her bed, and called Wade with her kimmunicator.

"Wade, I really don't think it was Drakken who did this to me", said Kim.

"Oh… I wonder who it was then?", asked Wade.

"Well the only other super villain I know who does weird genetic experiments is DNAmy, but this crime just doesn't seem to fit her. She likes to do experiments with animals, and this is a baby," said Kim, "Unless…? Wade, scan the baby to see if it has animal DNA!"

Kim held the kimmunicator in front of her as a beam from it swept over her body.

"Ok… this is weird," said Wade, "Your baby has a mixture of human and monkey DNA. And it has a tail!"

"Monkey Fist!", said Kim, "But he doesn't know anything about genetic experiments…"

"Unless he and DNAmy are working together", suggested Wade.

"Only one way to find out," said Kim, "Hook me up with transportation to Monkey Fist's castle. It's time to pay him a visit."

As Kim and Ron rode a jet towards Monkey Fist's castle, Monkey Fist and DNAmy were already aware she was coming. Monkey Fist had injected a small tracking device along with the embryo to keep track of Kim's whereabouts during her pregnancy. The chip showed she was on a jet on her way to Monkey Fist's castle right that moment.

"Darling," said Monkey Fist to DNAmy, "I think Kim's figured it out. She's on her way here right now."

"How did she find out it was us?", said DNAmy, "Should we deny involvement, until we take the baby when it's born?"

"I… I don't know", said Monkey Fist, "Perhaps we should go into hiding right now, until it's time to take the baby."

"You know best, hunny bunny. I just have to pack up my cuddlebuddy collection and I'll be ready to go", said DNAmy.

Monkey Fist rolled his eyes back. Cuddlebuddy collecting was something he just didn't get. He packed a suitcase quickly, destroyed the lab evidence of their involvement in Kim's pregnancy, and the two of them drove away to go into hiding.

When Kim and Ron showed up, Monkey Fist and DNAmy were already long gone from his castle. They searched around for clues, but couldn't find anything noteworthy. Eventually, Kim and Ron left to go home, feeling defeated. On the flight home, Kim began to feel anxious. She hadn't yet told her parents of her odd pregnancy. She wondered how they would take it.


	5. Time to tell Mom and Dad

**Chapter 5**

When Kim got home, her mother was just setting dinner on the table.

Ron nudged Kim forward and she spoke up.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you," said Kim with a serious expression on her face.

"Sure… What is it KimmyCub?", asked her Dad, as he began scooping food onto his plate.

Ron put an arm around Kim for support, and she said, "I'm pregnant."

Kim's dad dropped his plate to the ground and looked back and forth at Kim and Ron.

"Kim, Ron, I thought you two were more responsible than this!", he said angrily. In Kim's whole life she had never seen her Dad raise his voice in anger like this.

"Whoa… Whoa… there Mr. P", said Ron, "I am not at fault here! I'm completely innocent. I'll have you know, I've been a perfect gentleman to your daughter."

Kim's parent's looked at Kim, inquisitively. If Ron wasn't the father, then who?

"Ok", began Kim, "At first I thought it was Drakken who got me pregnant, but now I think it was Monkey Fist. The truth is I'm not entirely sure who it was."

"Drakken!", asked Kim's dad, "You mean to tell me you've been sleeping with Drew Lipsky? AND Monkey Fist, that weird villain who tried to steal our astronaut monkey? What's wrong with you? What happened to my innocent little Kimmy Cub?"

Kim's mom gasped and whispered, "Have you become a villain?"

"No dad. No mom! I didn't sleep with anyone! I'm still trying to understand how this happened myself, but I think someone injected me with this baby secretly", said Kim.

"I told you it was dangerous going on all these missions. Now look what has happened to you", said Kim's mom.

"Well, at least she's not sleeping with Drew Lipsky, or Monkey Fist", said Kim's dad.

Kim's little brother's Jim and Tim jumped out from the hallway at that point and said, "Woah, Kim's pregnant?"

"Boys go to your room. This is a grown-up discussion", said Kim's mom, pointing to the hallway.

"Well, I haven't gotten to the weirdest part of this yet," said Kim, "The baby is somehow genetically engineered to be part human and part monkey. It even has a tail."

Kim's mother looked at her and said, "A mutant baby? Have you thought about what you're going to do? I mean, you don't have to continue this pregnancy. One of the surgeons I work with also sometimes performs abortions…"

"Mom! I can't believe you just suggested that! I'm a teen hero! I'm not going to have an abortion and kill an innocent baby, or monkey, or whatever this is! This baby is innocent! I could never kill a baby! That's murder! The person to blame is the villain who did this to me, not the baby!", said Kim, "I'm not about to murder a baby, just because I don't feel like being pregnant with it."

"You're a good girl, Kimmy Cub", said Kim's dad, "I'm sure you'll be a good mother too. We'll help you of course, to take care of the baby."

"Well, I haven't thought much about the motherhood part. It'll be a little weird to raise a mutant genetically altered child while trying to attend school and saving the world, but if anyone can handle it, I can," said Kim.

"And I'll help you", said Ron.

Kim hugged Ron, and felt a little better about her predicament. Even if she never found out whether or not Monkey Fist was the father of her baby, at least she had the support of Ron and her parents to help her. 'It might even be kind of fun to have a child', she thought to herself. She had done babysitting lots of times. It wasn't hard.


	6. The Pregnant Cheerleader

**Chapter 6**

As the summer months passed, Kim's belly grew larger and it began to show that she was pregnant. When her senior year of school finally started up in September, she was five months pregnant, and tried to cover up her stomach by wearing loose sweaters. Her first cheerleading practice of the new school year was that afternoon and she didn't know what she was going to do. If she could even still fit in her skimpy cheerleading outfit, which was doubtful, the bare middrift would declare her embarrassing secret to the whole cheerleading squad.

As for her teen hero work, she still saved the world from time to time, but was extra careful not to get kicked in the stomach during her missions. She found that with her pregnancy, she didn't have the stamina that she used to. She ran out of breath quickly, and crime fighting became much more difficult. She also continued her search for Monkey Fist, but to no avail. He was no where to be found.

As the school bell rang, she headed off to her first cheer practice of the year. She ran inside the girls locker room, before anyone else got there, and tried to change into her cheerleading outfit. It simply wouldn't fit anymore. She put back on her sweater and baggy pants, and stepped into the gym.

The other cheerleaders slowly filed into the gym. Some of the younger cheerleaders were staring at Kim's clothes, but didn't say anything. Then Bonnie walked in.

"Kim Possible, why are you wearing a stupid sweatshirt? This is cheerleading, not pajama day", said Bonnie.

"Oh, and I guess someone forgot to tell you that this is cheerleading, not "Be-a-Bitch Day", remarked Kim back.

Before Bonnie could reply, Ron burst in the door, wearing his mad-dog mascot outfit and howling. Fake slobber flung from the mask's mouth, splashing all over Bonnie's face.

"Eeeeww! Ron Stoppable, you are such a loser", said Bonnie.

Kim called the cheerleaders together and the cheerleading practice began. Kim had created a new routine over Summer Vacation, and stood in front of the squad to demonstrate. It started with some dance like moves, some lifts and flips, and at the finish she slid forward into the splits. At that point, her sweatshirt popped up over her large pregnant belly, revealing it to everyone. Everyone gasped.

"Kim Possible, you're pregnant?", said Bonnie, "Hahahaha! I never knew you were such a whore! Don't tell me you actually had sex with that loser Ron Stoppable?"

"Bonnie, save it for someone who cares…", said Kim, irritated, "I can still cheer, so my private life is none of your business."

"Looks like we'll have to order her an extra-extra-large cheerleading uniform", said Bonnie to one of the other cheerleaders. They giggled together.


	7. Kim and Ron

**Chapter 7**

As the school year went on, Kim and Ron grew closer together. The prospect of raising a child together in the near future raised their level of commitment to one another. They spent a lot of time kissing between classes, and going on dates together. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend now, and everyone knew it.

When Kim was almost 9 months pregnant, she knew she could go into labor at any moment. She sometimes watched the video tape of the ultrasound she had gotten when she was 4 months pregnant. She remembered the doctor looking at her child's long monkey tail and saying, "It's a boy… and wow, what a boy it is!". Ron had been there with her, holding her hand. Ron had been there with her through every part of the pregnancy. Every part except for, the moment she became pregnant.

It made her sad to think this child inside her was not his. She wished it was Ron's child, but she had never even slept with Ron. She was going to give birth soon, and she was still a virgin. It was weird beyond comprehension.

As they sat at Bueno Nacho, Ron saw the disappointed look on Kim's face.

"What's wrong, KP?" asked Ron.

"I was just thinking how weird it is that I'm going to have a baby, and I'm still a virgin", said Kim.

"Well, if that's bothering you a lot I'm sure I could do something to fix that problem", said Ron, blushing.

Rufus made a gagging face.

"Ummm… I don't know Ron", said Kim, "I'm not sure if I'm ready…"

"It's not like you have to worry about getting pregnant. You're already pregnant", said Ron.

Suddenly, Kim's kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?", asked Kim.

"Drakken and Shego have just broken into a local scientific research lab. They've stolen some kind of top secret ray," said Wade.

"I'm on it", said Kim, getting up.

"Whoa… wait a second, KP. You aren't actually going to go on a mission at almost 9 months pregnant are you?", asked Ron

"What choice do I have? The world could be at stake, with a powerful weapon in Drakken's hands", said Kim.

"Alright… but let me take care of the tough stuff", said Ron.

"I can handle Shego. Don't worry so much, Ron", said Kim.

They suited up into their mission clothes and headed towards Drakken's lair. While on the jet, Kim started to not feel so well. It felt kind of like gas pains to her, but a bit more painful. The pains seemed to come and go about every 5 minutes. She tried to ignore it and focus on the mission she was about to face.


	8. In Labor

**Chapter 8**

Kim opened the hatch of the jet and parachuted out, followed by Ron. They landed at the base of the island, and climbed up the cliffs towards Dr. Drakken's lair. The climb was difficult due to her now huge pregnant belly. Ron helped her up over the last ledge, and they entered the lair, through a window.

They looked around, but the room they were in seemed empty. Shego suddenly jumped from the shadows, ready to attack. When she saw Kim at almost 9 months pregnant, she burst out laughing.

"Wow… you really _are_ pregnant!", Shego said, "This will be a piece of cake."

Kim leapt forward and kicked Shego. Shego flipped back up to standing and lit up her green glowing hands. She started punching towards Kim. Kim tried to block, but suddenly felt one of those odd gas-like pains again. The pain was so strong, she flinched, and Shego managed to punch her hard in the face. Kim flew back and landed on the ground. As she landed she felt water gush from her. Her water had broken.

"Eeewww! You peed?", said Shego.

"Now I'll have to get the carpet cleaned again", said Drakken annoyed, as he stepped out from behind a control panel, "Then I guess it won't matter if I disembowel you with this experimental ray, while you're laying there." He pointed the ray at Kim, ready to shoot.

Kim groaned in pain on the floor. She realized now that she was in active labor. Her baby was going to be coming soon. She looked up at Drakken, about to fire the ray at her.

"Don't worry KP! I'll save you!", said Ron. He leapt at Shego, and tried to punch her. Shego dodged out of the way, grabbed Ron's wrist, and flung him behind her, hard. She turned around when she heard the sound of equipment being smashed.

"Shego!", shouted Drakken in anger.

"Sorry Dr. D", said Shego, as she looked at the now broken experimental ray, with Ron Stoppable knocked out on top of it.

"Now I'll have to find another weapon to take over the world", shouted Drakken in frustration.

Kim moaned in pain, and Drakken and Shego looked over at her.

"She's not going to have the baby here, is she?", said Drakken uncomfortably.

Kim screamed out in pain, and started trying to pull off her pants. She was laying on her back, and felt a strong urge to push. The baby was ready to be born. Drakken looked away uncomfortably, and started to walk out of the room.

Shego grabbed him by the collar and said, "Where are you going, Doctor D?"

"I don't want to see this", he said.

"Help!", shouted Kim desperately and in pain. She glanced over at Ron who was unconscious.

"She's about to give birth! On our floor! Do something!", Shego shouted at Drakken.

"What do you want me to do?", said Drakken.

"You're the only doctor here, Doctor Drakken! Help her deliver her baby!", said Shego, as she pushed Drakken towards Kim.


	9. A Baby is Born

**Chapter 9**

Drakken closed his eyes and turned away, as Shego tried to push him towards Kim.

"But I'm not that kind of Doctor, Shego! I'm the PhD kind! I majored in engineering and robotics, not obstetrics and gynecology! I've never even seen a girl's you-know-what before! What would I know about delivering a baby?", said Drakken.

"What do you mean you've never seen a girl's you-know-what before? What about the time you 'accidentally' walked into the bathroom while I was taking a shower?", said Shego.

"You hit me so hard after that, I really don't remember!", shouted Drakken. Shego had finally pushed him right in front of Kim Possible.

"Do something! NOW!", shouted Shego.

Drakken opened his eyes and looked down in horror. A monkey-like head was emerging from Kim Possible, as she screamed in pain. Drakken saw the weird head, screamed and jumped behind Shego in fear.

"You are such a baby, Drakken," Shego said, shoving him out of the way.

Shego kneeled down and held the baby's head in her hand. Kim pushed with all her might, and the rest of the baby came out into Shego's arms. Drakken looked at the bizarre half human half monkey infant, and ran to the phone. Kim continued pushing to deliver the placenta, while Shego held the baby. The baby's tail wrapped around Shego's arm lovingly, as he cried. "It's a boy", Shego said.

Shego handed the small infant to Kim, who cradled him in her arms. The baby was covered in a thin coat of soft black downy fur, like a monkey, but had many human-like features as well. His face kind of reminded her of Monkey Fist.

Shego looked up at Drakken who was pressing a button on his phone.

"What are you doing?", she asked him

"I'm speed-dialing Monkey Fist. Isn't it obvious, this was his scheme?", said Drakken.

"You have Monkey Fist's phone number?" shouted Kim, "Give me that phone!"

"You haven't confronted Monkey Fist about this yet?", asked Drakken as he handed Kim the phone with a smile, "This should be good!"

The phone rang a few times and a familiar voice answered, "Hello?"

"Monkey Fist! Where are you hiding?", said Kim angrily.

"Kim Possible? How did you get my phone number?", asked Monkey Fist, "The caller ID said it was Drakken calling."

"Why did you get me pregnant?", shouted Kim, "What kind of sicko are you?"

"It's simple. DNAmy and I wanted a child, but needed a womb to carry it. We decided to borrow yours", said Monkey Fist with his disturbing monkey-like laugh. He looked at his computer and said, "According to my computer, the tracking chip I had placed inside you is now exposed to air. Does that mean my child has been born? What does he look like? Is he as perfect as I imagined?"

"He looks like a freakish monkey!", shouted Kim.

"Perfect! Well, I suppose I'll be taking him from you now. See you soon, Kim Possible", said Monkey Fist with a laugh, as he hung up the phone.


	10. Betrayal

**Chapter 10**

Ron shook his head and moaned. Shego had hit him really hard. He got up off the broken experimental ray, and saw Drakken and Shego, standing next to Kim, who was laying on the floor. He ran towards them, then stood still in shock.

"AAAAA! It's a monkey!", shouted Ron, "And Kim why do you have NO PANTS on?"

Kim blushed and pulled her pants back up. "Ron", she said pointing to the baby, "This isn't a monkey. This is my baby."

"Sick and Wrong!", he said.

Shego looked annoyed and said, "Ok.. Now that that's all taken care of, and this giving birth thing is out of the way…", she pulled out some metal restraints and captured Kim and Ron.

"Shego… You just delivered my baby, and now you're going to hold me prisoner?" asked Kim.

"Just because I did a little favor for you, in delivering your freak kid, doesn't make me your friend", said Shego, as she attached Kim and Ron's metal restraints to the wall. Shego set the baby on a sofa, and walked back over to Drakken, who was smiling.

"So Kim Possible", Drakken said, "Now that you are my prisoner, nothing will be able to stop me from taking over the world!" He began his villainous laugh.

"That is cold…", said Kim.

"Shego!", said Drakken, "Let's go downstairs to the lab. We need to make a new scheme to take over the world."

When Shego and Drakken had left, Ron called Rufus out of his pocket, and Rufus pressed the release button for the restraints. Kim knew she was in no condition to fight, so she took her baby, and quietly left with Ron. When she got home, she showed the baby to her parents and her little brothers Jim and Tim.

Jim took one look at the baby and said, "Boosha! I'm a monkey's uncle!"

"Well, if we ever need another astronaut monkey, now I know where to find one", said Kim's dad.

"Dad! He's not a monkey! He's a person, with some added monkey DNA!", said Kim.

"I know, I know. I was just joking KimmyCub", said Kim's dad with a smile, "But I wonder what kind of job he really will end up having, looking like that."

Kim looked at her child and felt sorry for him. He wasn't even genetically related to her, but she still thought of him as her child. All of the freakish looking people she knew of became villains. She wondered if that would happen to her son someday.


	11. Daddy's Here

**Chapter 11**

Monkey Fist and DNAmy, took a quick flight to Middleton. It was time to take their son away from Kim Possible. They were both excited and anxious to see what their precious creation would look like.

"I can't believe I'm about to be a mom", said DNAmy, as she stepped off the plane. She was even more giddy than usual.

"Amy dear, how do you think we should approach Kim on the matter? Should we just ask for our child? You don't suppose she'd want to keep our child for herself, do you?", asked Monkey Fist.

"She _is_ a big meanie. I bet she would want to keep our baby for herself. But I guess it wouldn't hurt just to ask for him first. If she says no, then we'll just make a plan to take our baby by force", said DNAmy.

They rented a car near the airport and drove to Kim's house. Monkey Fist opened the car door for DNAmy, and she walked up the steps to Kim's front door, followed by Monkey Fist. She pressed the door bell.

Kim was busy feeding the baby upstairs in her room with Ron. They were also discussing potential names for the baby. Kim's dad answered the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Possible", said Monkey Fist politely.

"You! You're the one that made my little Kimmy Cub pregnant! And you dare to show your face at my door?", said Kim's dad.

"Please… accept my apology. Amy and I desperately wanted a child, and needed someone to carry the child for us. Using your daughter was an act of desperation. Now we are here to get _our_ child. Your daughter doesn't need to worry about this situation anymore. The child is not genetically related to her at all. He's ours. We can take the child from here on", said Monkey Fist trying to remain polite.

"Well, that's something you'll need to discuss with her, I suppose. As far as I know, she has no intention of giving _her_ baby to anyone", said Kim's dad.

DNAmy frowned, and whispered to Monkey Fist, "See, I told you she was a meanie."

"I'll go upstairs and get her", said Kim's dad, as he closed the door right in Monkey Fist's face.

Upstairs, Kim and Ron were discussing possible names for the baby.

Ron said, "How about naming him Monkey-Boy?"

"Ron, be serious", said Kim.

"It was just a suggestion. I've never named a freak of nature before. Gimme a break", said Ron.

"How about Harry?", asked Ron, looking at the baby's fur covered body.

"No", said Kim, annoyed.

Suddenly, Kim's dad stepped up into her room and said, "Kimmy cub, you have some guests waiting outside. It's Monkey Fist and some ugly girl."

"Monkey Fist!", shouted Kim, "He is SO dead for doing this to me!"

She ran down the stairs, and burst through the front door. She looked at Monkey Fist with a look of anger he had never seen from her before.

Kim shouted in Monkey Fist's face, "How DARE you do this to me?"

"Maybe asking her for the child, wasn't such a good idea", he whispered to DNAmy.

"I want my baby!", said DNAmy to Kim.

"Excuse me?", said Kim, "I gave birth to him. I carried him in my womb for 9 months. He's _my_ baby!"

"Kim Possible, aren't you aware that you are not genetically related to the baby at all? He is biologically the son of me and Amy. We simply borrowed your womb, for him to grow in. Surely you don't want to raise a baby that isn't even yours?", said Monkey Fist, "Give the child to us, and you won't have to deal with this problem any more. Everything in your life will go back to normal."

Kim thought about it for a moment. Having everything go back to normal, would be nice. She hadn't chosen to become pregnant so young, and having a baby was harder work than she thought it would be. But then she thought about the baby's future. She was already worried he might grow up to become a villain, due to his freakish appearance. If Kim were to let villains like Monkey Fist and DNAmy raise that innocent child, he would become a villain for sure. That little boy needed to grow up in a home where he would be taught to be a good person. A home where he would have a chance to be something other than a villain. That little boy needed Kim and Ron.

"No Way!", shouted Kim, "I'm not going to let you turn this innocent child into a villain!"

"That child belongs to me and Amy!", said Monkey Fist, "We'll take him from you eventually. There's no way you can keep our child from us!"

"You can't take him if you're in prison!", said Kim as she kicked Monkey Fist in the face. Kim fought Monkey Fist, despite the pain she was experiencing from just giving birth earlier in the day. Her anger pushed her onward, and gave her strength she didn't know she had. Within no time, she had captured both him and DNAmy, and they were taken away by the police. She didn't have to worry about them anymore.

She went back inside to discuss more names with Ron. Her child still needed a name.


	12. The Real Father

**Chapter 12**

Kim walked back up the stairs and saw Ron feeding the baby. He looked so father-like, holding the child as if he was his own. In a way, he was the baby's father. Ron was the one who had been there through the whole pregnancy. He was the one feeding and caring for the child alongside Kim. Throughout Kim's pregnancy, she had constantly wondered who the father of her child was. She had thought it was MonkeyFist, but now realized the child's genes didn't really determine who his father was. Being there for the child is what makes a man a father. Ron was the baby's father.

Kim walked up to Ron and wrapped an arm around him. The baby was now sweetly sleeping in his arms. She kissed Ron and said, "So, have you thought of any more names while I was downstairs?"

"No… So was Monkey Fist there? What happened?", asked Ron.

"I kicked his ass. We don't have to worry about him any more," said Kim with a smirk.

"Woah… You just gave birth, and you had the guts to fight with Monkey Fist? And you managed to kick his ass? You really can do anything," said Ron as he petted the furry baby like a cat.

"No big," said Kim, "Anyways, I was thinking, I kind of like the name Andre…"

"Andre? Sounds ok to me", said Ron, "But it's kind of an ordinary name, though. I think Monkey-boy is a little more unique."

"An ordinary name is what _our_ child needs. He's unique enough already, and I want him to have as normal a life as possible", said Kim.

"You just called him 'our' child…", said Ron happily, "Uh, so that means you want me to be Andre's father? Really?"

"Yes", said Kim shyly.

"Booyah! I was hoping you'd say something like that, but I didn't have the nerve to ask. Oh I just remembered something…Umm, hey KP… I've been meaning to give you this, but I couldn't find the right moment up until now" said Ron as he fumbled through his pocket. Rufus popped out and handed him a small velvety box.

He sheepishly handed her the box, and blushed. She opened it up, and there was a gold engagement ring with a small diamond on top. Kim squealed with delight, waking the baby, and put the ring on her finger.

"Will you marry me?", asked Ron.

"Yes!", said Kim, "Oh Ron I'm so happy!"

And from that day onward, they raised their mutant monkey child together as a happy family.

The End.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far! Thanks so much!

-Lisa C.


End file.
